ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 67
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 67: True Fear The elementals and Storm Mantis looked in fear at what stood before them. "Are you afraid?", Aaron asked. "You should be. This is my maximum level of power." 67: TRUE FEAR "Aaron!", Kevin shouted as his entire body began to turn to magma. "You can't do this!" "What the hell do you mean?", Aaron asked. "I'm strong enough to take him on now!" Kevin's entire body was now magma. "I know.", Kevin said. "But I've reached my Embodiment of Magma form, and I'm going to try and distract Storm Mantis while Derick gets Hunter and Patricia out of the bus." "I heard that!", Storm Mantis shouted. "Shockwave!" A thin, white, con — you know the drill by now — came out of Storm Mantis' scythe, going towards the bus. "Derick!", Kevin shouted. "Get out of there!" The Shockwave reached the bus and cut the gas tank in half. Since the Shockwave is made out of electricity, this ignited the gas tank. The bus exploded, with Derick, Hunter, Patricia, and the secretaries still inside. "DERICK!", Aaron shouted. He turned towards Storm Mantis. "Damn you!" Aaron lunged at Storm Mantis, stabbing him in the shoulder with his Thunder Staff. Storm Mantis screamed in pain as his arm was ripped off. Suddenly, two pillars of flame from the destroyed bus shot up, reforming 30 meters in the sky. They formed into two bodies made of flames; one was Hunter, the other Patricia. "Son of a bitch!", Storm Mantis shouted as his arm grew back. Hunter's and Patricia's bodies reformed to their normal appearances, just that Patricia's cloak was heavily burnt. Nevertheless, she took it off and threw it in the distance. "Hunter.", she said. "Let's wreck this bitch!" "Got it.", Hunter said, gathering flame energy into his arms. "And afterwards...", Patricia said, blushing heavily, "...let's get married..." Hunter looked at her in shock, firing a Flame Cannon in the direction of Storm Mantis. "Oh, that's how you will play!", Storm Mantis shouted. He turned into his jet form, and attempted to fly off, but was impaled through the chest by Aaron's Thunder Staff, sending the mantis flying. "Not today.", he said. Hunter's Flame Cannon changed course so that it hit Storm Mantis dead on; Aaron's Thunder Staff came back to him. Aaron gathered up electrical energy into his arms, then pointed his open palms toward Storm Mantis. "Thunder Cannon...", Aaron said. "That shall be the last time!", Storm Mantis shouted, charging at him with his armor on fire. "...Яeborn!", Aaron shouted. A very large Thunder Cannon, larger than Aaron himself, launched itself at Storm Mantis. The fire on Storm Mantis' armor went out as deep holes began to open. Storm Mantis screamed as he was split into three large pieces in less than five seconds. They fell on the ground with a loud thud accompanying each. "What did I tell you, Storm Mantis?", Aaron asked. "This is my maximum level of power. You can't stop me." "Is that so?", Storm Mantis asked. "What do you mean?", Aaron asked. "The reason I swallowed the fetus...", Storm Mantis said, "...was so I can achieve this form!" With that, Storm Mantis' armor slowly went from brown to royal purple, and they went from mere metal plates to Indestructible Aluminum painted violet. The scythes on Storm Mantis' hands changed to machine guns. Storm Mantis grew in size from 10'7" to 12'5". "Like this form?", Storm Mantis, whose voice had suddenly gotten an octave deeper, asked. "...not really.", Aaron said. "Although I prefer the colors of this one." "You will prefer my old form when we get started.", Storm Mantis said. "Also, this form has a name: Blitzkrieg." BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff